LeafyIsHere
BIAS TRIGGER WARNING LeafyIsHere is one of many video-game commentary YouTubers, known for satirical and often ridiculing content aimed at making fun of others. Leafy leads the army now hell-bent on destroying h3h3. YouTube Drama (MemeGate) Leafy was antagonized after his fanbase attacked TommyNC2010, an autistic YouTuber that he made a video about. On March 19, Tommy posted a video of him crying and upset about the death threats Leafy’s fans were sending him. In it, he is incredibly distraught and says he will never post a video again. This video reached the front page of Reddit, calling out Leafy for making an autistic man cry. Ethan would ridicule Leafy on March 20, 2016 with "THE LEAFY RANT" dissecting the LeafyIsHere channel. Ethan stated that Leafy and channels who operate in a similar fashion were "cancerous", had clickbait or "SoFlo level" video titles and thumbnails, and only exploited and bullied children or vulnerable people. Leafy to compromise, would go on to make a response video named "THE H3H3PRODUCTIONS RANT", thanking his fans who supported him through the Tommy controversy and then repeatedly attacking h3h3. Leafy would say that Ethan was a hypocrite because he too had made fun of a child (16 year old Timmy Barbston), was "an asshole", and posted private messages. Leafy would also repeatedly reiterate that h3h3 was trying to be the "saint of YouTube" and posted private messages that they posted to each other, both of them ridiculing Pyrocynical (the matter of the fact was not that they both were trash talking Pyro, but that h3h3 was doing it AS WELL; everyone knows Leafy is a douche so thats besides the point, the point Leafy was trying to make was that ETHAN WAS TRASHTALKING). Ethan would go on to refute all of the claims made by Leafy in detail in a post on his subreddit. Aftermath Fans of Leafy would criticize Ethan, calling him a "backstabber" and not being a real friend for making the video, as well as calling him a hypocrite despite h3h3 refuting the claims in the same video. After Leafy's response video, h3h3 decided to not fan the flames by making another video, and except released his respones in text. The beef between Leafy and Ethan cooled down eventually, with Ethan saying that he wasn't proud of THE LEAFY RANT, and that his problem was with the commetary community as a whole, and that he focused on Leafy as an easy target, and he Unlisted the video. Leafy subsequently took down THE H3H3PRODUCTIONS RANT. Leafy now self-deprecatingly calls himself "worse than cancer" and "LeafyIsCancer" in a self-satirical way, essentially embracing the meme. Trivia * Leafy's real name is Calvin Vail * Leafy joined on October 7, 2015. * When Leafy started off his Youtube channel, he mostly made Minecraft and Fallout 3 Videos. * On October 2, 2016 Leafy was exposed by HeyWatchYourMouth for not paying Nick enough money. Nick spent countless hours making Leafy's animation intros and Leafy asked if $20 was alright. And Leafy barely even gave HeyWatchYourMouth a shoutout so many Leafy fans thought HeyWatchYourMouth was coping Leafy. Later Elvis the Alien, a famous Youtuber, made a video exposing Leafy but was soon deleted, ( Deleted Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTivvcVj3ho ). Later Herotic, a famous Youtuber with over 2K subscribers, made a video exposing Leafy, ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6aHWVD1MH0&t=560s ). At this point Leafy's credibility and love has faded from a lot of Leafy's fans. * Leafy has his own wiki, for some reason.... LeafyIsHere Category:Former Allies Category:Meme Category:Bad